Grell's Diary
by Rage of Nemesis
Summary: Grell's diary entries. Do I need to say more? Rated T for Grell being the most terrible fangirl ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first Black Butler fanfic! We had to write a fictional diary entry of the character Licht from "The Broken Jug" by Heinrich von Kleist. I found it more amusing to write this diary ;)**

_**5.1.1889**_

Dear diary,

today was a terrible day. My Bassy rejected me – again! I can't understand why he's doing this to me, I even bought a new dress for him! It's red, of course, and pretty short with a nice corset. I was so sure he would like it. But when I came to Phantomhive Manor today he seemed not very pleased. At first I thought it was a technique to make me jealous, that would be so romantic!

But then again he seems not the slightest bit interested in me or another woman. I can understand that he isn't interested in this terrible maid (Mey-Rin was her name?), she's a plump and tasteless thing, but _me_! I do always my best to look as precious and attractive as possible, but he doesn't even seem to notice. Even more, Bassy seems sometimes even _disgusted_!

A terrible thought came into my mind today: What if he doesn't like my beautiful red hair? What if he's into blondes? Blondes! I can't imagine a hair color more pretty than red. A deep red like blood running down a man's skin, like the hot glowing of a fire in the night. Not the terrible orange of the fire itself, no, the shine you can see from miles.

Anyway, I've already planned my next step. I got Bassy a little present – a most delicate red rose. I'll visit him again tomorrow and swear my undying love for him, just like the love of Romeo and Juliet. Although I hope I won't have to swallow the poison. He hopefully realizes then that he can't live without me and we live happily every after.

And maybe I'll dye me hair before I go to see him.

Yours Grell


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha, don't be afraid. Grell won't dye his beautiful hair! It was just a rhetorical thought of him.**

**Ah, by the way, I forgot the disclaimer. Again.**

**So: I don't own Black Butler, any of it's characters or Shakespeare.**

_**6.1.1889**_

Dear diary,

my whole world collapsed today, it was just terrible! I visited Sebby today, like I'd planned it, but after that everything went wrong. I gave him the rose and told him one of my favorite quotes from _Romeo and Juliet_:

'Did my heart love till now?

Forswear it, sight!

For I ne'er saw true beauty

till this night.'

I hoped that he would remember the night when we met – a magical moment. But my Bassy didn't care! He said I should not be in his way when he's dusting and turned around, without another word!

I knew I should have chosen the quote about the violent delight from act 2, scene 6! Oh my heart is truly broken! I spent so much time in the bathroom today to look just perfect for him and this hell of a butler refuses me!

But that's not all, there was worse yet to come. I heard rumors that _my_ Sebby has been seen with a mysterious, dark haired woman in a pink dress on the Viscount of Druitt's ball. They say she was the most beautiful woman ever seen on a ball and the Viscount begged her to dance with him. What a shame!

So Bassy is into dark haired women, I should have known this! He's not the type for blondes. It's just good that I didn't dye my hair yet.

Why didn't he invite me to the ball, though? He denied me and betrayed me!

Still, it's not everything lost yet. I'm thinking about buying tickets for Romeo and Juliet in Her Majesty's Theatre.

Yours Grell

**Quotes: Romeo and Juliet, Act 1 Scene 6 (don't own it either)**

**Phantom of the Opera (same here)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the little delay! I had already written this chapter, but I honestly forgot to update. Anyway, this is my favorite chapter.**

_**7.1.1889**_  
Dear Diary,  
today was just a perfect day! I came back to Phantomhive manor today, but Bassy refused to open the door. At first I wanted to cut him into tiny pieces with my chainsaw. Then I remembered that Will took it away and gave me these ridiculously little Death Scythe Scissors, so I changed my mind.  
I walked around the Manor to find an open window or something, when I suddenly heard my Bassy talk. I climbed up a tree and saw him stand in a plain room that looked like his own one, he seemed really annoyed and said something like: "Yet another tailcoat ruined. Why did I even hire this stupid girl?"  
I leaned forward and saw that his shirt was all covered in red. Beautiful red! Unfortunately it wasn't blood but tomato soup.  
Anyway, I couldn't believe my eyes first, he removed his shirt!  
I thought Will had a good trained body when I sneaked into his bathroom once, but this! Wow!

And then I fell off the tree.

It's a pity I couldn't see more, but it's a lot better than nothing.  
So, I'm even more eager to get him than usual. That's why I went to the pet shop today. Tickets for the theatre would be ordinary, I had a much better idea.  
Her name is Liorellveg and she has of course wonderful red fur. The sweetest little kitten I could find. Sebbie just _has_ to love me for that.  
We'll build up our own little family, have dozens of children together and live happily ever after.

Yours  
Grell

**There will be just one or two more chapters/diary entries, I'm sorry! I don't have more ideas.**


End file.
